Of Tricks and Treats
by AnotherBook
Summary: Halloween at the Jedi Temple is an... interesting time. Especially if you are a Jedi Master. Follow the adventures of Siri, Obi-Wan, Anakin, their padawans and their friends as this Halloween doesn't quite stay at the temple.
1. Costumes Galore

**Author's Note:** OMG! I am so sorry it's been so long. My school work has recently doubled, I have the PSAT in a week... so yeah, things are kind of crazy in my life right now so I haven't been able to update. I will try to do better, considering I have multiple Holiday stories prewritten to choose from. Now, I do mention a few stories that were supposed to have taken place before this in this story. One is not written, one I wrote and can't find in my files. Still, this is a story that stands on it's own so you don't have to have prior knowledge to enjoy it. Read and review!

**Of Tricks and Treats**

Part 1

_Costumes Galore_

Siri raced down the hallway, arms laden with fabric and accessories of various natures. As she swung round a corner, she collided with someone, and sprawled on the floor, her articles scattering. Obi-Wan picked himself up, and offered his hand to the breathless Siri. "Still can't see around corners?" he teased.

Siri leapt up, and began to gather the costume pieces. "Don't you dare say a word to anyone about what you just saw," she cried, wrapping the load in her cloak.

"And what exactly did I see?" he asked. "All I saw was you on the floor, and a mess around you."

"You and I both know you have faster eyes than Anakin's speeder," Siri retorted. "You probably have all the things I dropped memorized.

Obi-Wan shook his head at her. "I make an effort not to pay attention to the things people carry around between October 1st and December 25th," he told her. "Otherwise I get in trouble. I assume all that is for your costume?"

"Most of it," Siri answered. "Some of it is Shaniel's, and then Master Adi asked me to pick up a few things when she found out I was going out."

"Ah," Obi-Wan replied, nodding his head. "Well, if you trust me enough I'll carry your packages for you, and walk you back to your apartment."

"No thank you, I can carry them just fine, but if you want to walk with me feel free. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what I wonder," Obi-wan said sarcastically as he fell into step with her. "Matching costumes again?"

"No, not this year," Siri said. "I want mine to be a total surprise. I was just wondering if you want to help me organize a Halloween movie night? Just between us and our former classmates. You know, Garen, Quinlan, Bant... are you interested?"

"Exactly what time would this movie night take place?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"Don't worry my responsible friend, not to far past your bedtime. I figured we'd get all the padawans in their rooms for the night, at least we can hope they'll stay there, and then meet up at someone's apartment for a movie."

"What movie?"

"I haven't decided. Maybe _War of the Vendee_, or _Pope John Paul II_."

" I suppose so," Obi-Wan sighed. "I didn't really have a choice in the matter did I?"

"Oh, you did. But it wouldn't have been any fun without you if you said no, and I would've bugged you everyday till then."

"Which brings me right back to no choice.'

...

Shaniel sat up in the tree branches, watching everyone inside the tree house.

"You can come in you know," Ben told her.

" I prefer sitting in the branches," Shaniel answered, swinging her legs in open air.

Ben shrugged, and turned back to the group insides.

"So, will we use water balloons again this year?" He asked.

"No," Ahsoka said immediately. "They'll expect that. It's only thanks to hours of begging and pleading we get to plan it again this year. No, we'll need something different."

"How about sand?" Tristan suggested.

"No!" The whole group shouted.

"Did you forget we'll have to clean it up?" Zaina said.

"Oh, right."

"I think I might have something," Dinda said, and she passed a note to Ahsoka. Ahsoka opened it, and grinned.

"Perfect!" she cried. "Dinda, how ever did you come up with it?"

"I was helping the younglings make it yesterday."

Ahsoka passed the note around and the group each agreed to the plan.

"Alright, now that that's settled, costumes. Is anyone teaming up?"

"Me, Ben, Tristan, Dinda, and Midnight will be in our group too." Shaniel said.

"Me and you of course," Barriss said.

"Me and Teniko have something, I think," Zaina said.

"Okay, Halloween committee dismissed for costume prep!"

Shaniel quickly climbed back into the tree house and hurried down the ladder with the rest of the padawans. They had some costumes to make.

TBC


	2. An Unexpected Invitation

**Of Tricks and Treats**

Part 2

_An Unexpected Invitation_

Siri once again was flying through the halls, hair streaming behind her and jedi jumping aside to let her by. She was racing past the Kenobi apartments when Obi-Wan stepped outside, and straight into her path. For the second time in as many days, the two fell to the ground in a heap. Papers went flying. Siri leapt up again and began rushing about colleting them. Obi-Wan sighed, and began to help her.

"Must we do this every time we meet?" he asked. Siri didn't answer as she sorted through the papers in her arms.

"Yours, mine, yours, mine, yours... Oh! You've gotten a letter from Erirea!"

Obi-Wan snatched the letter away from her before sorting out his own load. A signature on the bottom of one of papers caught his eye.

_Tray_

"A letter from Tray, what did he say this time?" Obi-Wan asked, as he handed the letter back to its owner. Siri took it and added it to her pile. Tray was Siri's older brother who Obi-Wan had had occasion to meet months previously.

"Tray was writing on behave of the Minister of Galactic affairs and extended an invitation to the whole jedi order to spend Halloween on Dar Valin," Siri explained.

"Does Master Windu know yet?"

"I was headed to tell him just now," Siri said, gathering her stack of papers and returning them to her folder. All except Tray's letter which she held separately.

"Should I be packing up my costume then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I doubt it. Still, Windu might, it's possible, be in a good mood."

"I wish you luck then."

"Thanks, and tell Erirea I said hi."

"Siri..." But Siri was gone, darting off down the hallways. Obi-wan shook his head at her.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeeee," Siri begged. Mace Windu sat massaging his temple with his hands. "I promise I'll help make sure the younglings don't wander off, and Dar Valin is one of the most peaceful places. Sure, the capitol has a few canals, but I'm positive Mareya, Obi-Wan, and I can keep the younglings from falling in. Anakin too. Ah, keep him from falling in as well, I mean. Also my father is Minister of Galactic affairs, and has already been to the Minister of System Affairs about appointing one of the hotels to open its doors and house the entire Order free of charge. The senate has also been extended an invitation, so no doubt the Chancellor will be approaching you with similar news shortly. Also, Halloween is greatly celebrated on Dar Valin, but there are laws in place preventing certain costumes for younglings similar to our own..."

"Enough!" Windu barked. "Enough already! Alright! Alright! I give up! I shall bring this before the council if I could please leave my room."

Siri beamed happily. "Of course master Windu, and thank you for patiently listening to my argument without signing me off for dining hall clean up."

"Did I really have a choice?" Master Windu muttered as he hurried from the room. He checked his chromo. Five minutes. Great, he was going to be late for the meeting.

Obi-Wan, as well as the rest of the council, were surprised - nay, astonished! - by Master Windu's late appearance. It was quite obvious he was well worn out, and did not seem as angry about arriving late as he should have been. It was clearly an effort for him not to simply collapse indignantly into his chair. The council members exchanged looks and waited for him to speak.

"Miss Tachi," he began, "has just informed me that we have received an invitation through the Minister of Galactic Affairs to spend Halloween on Dar Valin."

_Aaah_, the council members faces seemed to say, _that explains it_.

Yoda's ears twitched. "Believe that accept this invitation we should, do you?'

Windu winced. "Yes, Master Yoda," he said reluctantly. "I have it on good authority that if we don't, we'll get no peace from _anyone_ for the next two months."

Master Yoda nodded. "A vote then. Vote, to go to Dar Valin for Halloween, who does?"

All the hands were raised. An irate Siri was something no one wanted to face.

"Daw Valin! Daw Valin! We all goin ta Daw Valin!" All the younglings cheered. The temple was in an uproar. With only a week till Halloween, the Council decided the entire order were going to spend Halloween on Dar Valin with the entire senate. As was mentioned in a previous holiday story, the two groups rarely celebrated a holiday without the other. The masters were ready to lose their minds as the Padawans raced up and down the halls getting last minute costume parts, and packing them all up for the trip.

"I can't believe it took Tray until the week before to write one silly invitation!" Siri complained to Obi-Wan as she dashed about her room piling things up for the trip. her costume was already safely tucked away where Obi-Wan couldn't find it, so she didn't mind his presence at the door. Even if he was grinning in that annoying way.

"I doubt your Father was able to get permission any sooner," Obi-Wan said. "You know the government in any system is bound to procrastinate on anything. Besides, he had to write two. One for the Senate, and one for the Order."

"I know that," Siri said irritably. "Still, it would have been nice to have at least two weeks notice."

"We'll make sure to send out a galactic announcement," Obi-Wan teased. " 'To all systems who might in the future be crazy enough to invite the Jedi Order and galactic senate for a holiday celebration, make sure you give us two weeks notice. Three for Christmas and Halloween."

"Haha," Siri said, and she rolled her eyes. "Stop teasing me! Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I don't get to tease you to often, can't I enjoy it?" Obi-Wan asked. "And I finished my packing an hour ago. Ben is still going crazy trying to get his done."

"Oh, thank you so much for rubbing that in," Siri remarked sarcastically. "Should I give you a trophy?"

"A certificate, or free dinner would do fine thanks," Obi-Wan replied.

"Gaaaahhh!" Siri cried, and she threw down the pile of cloth she'd been holding.

"Do you have to bring all that sewing?" Obi-Wan asked, fingering the forest green wool on top of the stack.

"Yes," Siri answered. "I have a cloak and Christmas dress to make, and a regency dress to finish... and did I mention I have nearly two dozen presents to make between now and Christmas?"

"Point," conceded Obi-Wan. "You aren't the only one though."

"Oh, you have a regency dress to finish too?" Siri asked innocently.

"Very funny, no. But I do have presents to finish making myself."

"Hhhmmm, I can't wait till the December First Party!" Siri said wistfully. "It seems so far away. We still have to get through Thanksgiving. Thank goodness they start playing carols on the radio the day after!"

"Yes, you and all the padawans feel the same. Anakin's already been complaining to me about Ahsoka making preparations for the infamous Day After Thanksgiving. He's worried about being woken up again with The Day After Thanksgiving song at six O'clock in the morning."

"Aaaah, I remember that song. It seems like last year we would sing it at five O'clock and wake up our own masters."

"I don't remember _ever_ doing that."

"You did."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Hey guys," Garen said abruptly walking in. "Siri, you're still packing? I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Garen, perfect timing," Siri said cheerfully. "Do you remember Obi-Wan singing the Day After Thanksgiving song?"

"Do I ever," Garen answered, with a grin. "I remember I slept over one Thanksgiving night and Obi-Wan couldn't wait till five so we sang at four-thirty. Qui-Gon had such a bad case of bad-head. Needless to say, he wasn't happy."

"Garen," Obi-Wan groaned. "That did not happen!"

"Yes it did," Garen insisted. "You have to remember when the ice cream sundae I ate... er, didn't agree with me."

"Ha!" Siri cried triumphantly.

"Well, I know for a fact you woke up poor Adi Gallia one morning at four in the morning with your singing. You had turned on the radio and thought you had the volume low enough, but your singing more than made up for that."

"Maybe..." Siri admitted.

At this moment Shaniel poked her head into the room.

"Are all of you ready to go yet? Master Windu wants us all to be packed so we can leave early tomorrow morning."

"Early? How early?" Siri asked excitedly.

"Six O'clock sharp."

Siri cheered, Obi-Wan shook his head at her, and Garen groaned.

TBC


	3. The Visit

**Author's Note: **Happy day before All Hallow's eve! I hope you all are ready. I most certainly am not. I have a party tomorrow night, and no ready costume! Wish me luck as you enjoy the final chapter of our tale. And if you enjoy, or even if you don't, please leave a review that says so in _polite_ terms!

Of Tricks and Treats

Part 3

_The Visit_

Obi-Wan stepped off the transport and took a deep breath of the fresh Dar Valin air. There was a rush of noise as the younglings clambered down the ramp behind him, forcing him to leap off it to avoid being pushed off. He landed next to Siri.

"Isn't this just great?" she asked, looking round the landing port. "All of us here for Halloween."

"I suppose," Obi-Wan relented. "But you know it's going to be crazy?"

"Of course!" Siri answered, giving him an odd look. "What fun would it be if it wasn't crazy?" Obi-Wan did not answer, and simply shook his head at her.

Siri noticed a group headed across the platform, and Mace Windu motioning Obi-Wan over to join the council.

"Father and the welcoming committee are here," she told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked over, and began to head for the rest of the council. Siri followed behind him. Master Windu noted her presence but said nothing of, which Obi-Wan figured was wise. The group went up to meet the second group. This group was lead by an older man, who held himself tall, and proud. He wore a uniform, and cape that lay across his shoulders. His eyes noticeably brightened when he saw Siri.

"Masters," he greeted, and he bowed. Master Windu, and the others returned it.

"We were most pleased to hear you had accepted our invitation."

"We really could hardly refuse," Windu replied, and his eyes flitted in Siri's direction. The minister noted the movement, and frowned at her. She shrugged in response.

"We have several transports at the ready for your disposal," the minister continued. "The drivers are under orders to take you where you wish. I assume of course you'd like to stop at the hotel and leave the luggage and younglings there before proceeding to the palace?"

"Of course," Windu answered. He nodded to Obi-Wan.

"Come along Siri," he sighed. "We have younglings, and even worse, padawans, to round up."

"Master Kenobi, Master Tachi," the minister said, with a nod of his head. "Wonderful to see you again."

"And you as well, Minister Tachi," Obi-Wan replied. "if you'd excuse us."

"Minister Tachi," Siri said with a smile, before turning to follow Obi-Wan.

The visit to the palace was short, as the King had his own children to help prepare for Halloween. The jedi hurried back to the hotel to prepare their own costumes. It took quite a few hours I can tell you that. The entire after noon as a matter of fact. Younglings were seen to race through the halls wearing only a pair of brown pants with a white puffball tail behind them, and being chased by either Mareya, or a helpful padawan holding the rest of their costume. Most of the girls locked themselves in their rooms to get ready, refusing to come out and reveal their costume until it was time for the party. Oh, did I forget to tell you? The jedi (and the senate, yes, they did come) were invited to a party at the Tachi residence. After which, the younglings would get a chance to trick or treat.

It took quite a lot of work, but everyone was ready for the party in time. The jedi loaded up into the buses and drove off for the palace. Obi-Wan, look though he may, saw no sign of Siri what-so ever. Nor the padawans for that matter. Even Ben had fled from his side some time in the afternoon. Obi-Wan knew for a fact he'd see them at the party. They'd probably be one of the first to greet him.

At last, they reached the palace. Obi-Wan entered the Tachi's barn which was to be used as the party room. It was completely decked out in orange and black, purple and green, and red decorations. Obi-Wan glanced around. He saw Mace in his naval commander costume. Obi-Wan was sure their be at least a few drops of punch on the bleach white uniform before the end of the night. And there was Padme and Bail, dressed as King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella. And Palpatine, in some sort of costume he assumed was from some yucky movie or series, or something. He saw no sign of Siri, or Anakin, or the padawans as of yet. He began to make his way through the crowd, headed for the punch. He nearly ran right into someone when he was distracted by the sight of Yoda in a Gandalf costume. He finally made it, and was about to serve himself some punch, when a presence appeared at his shoulder.

"Have you seen Siri yet?" Anakin asked.

"No," Obi-Wan answered, filling his cup. "How crazy is her costume?"

"Oh, I don't think even you've seen her do something like this before," Anakin told him with a grin. "What about the padawans?"

"Nope," Obi-Wan said. "Are they all matching?"

"All of them are matching with someone, even if they aren't ALL matching with each other," Anakin answered cryptically. "Now who are you? A beggar?"

"No," Obi-Wan answered. "I'm Tom Canty."

Anakin's expression was blank. "From The Prince and The Pauper," Obi-Wan prompted.

"Oh of course! But with no Prince?"

"That would be Basil, who is floating around here somewhere. Now who are you?"

Anakin looked disappointed, as if he'd assumed Obi-Wan would guess it right away.

"I'm Rex," Anakin answered a little sulkily. In truth Obi-Wan had recognized the armor.

"And does he know you're dressed in his armor?"

"Ummm, not exactly," Anakin answered.

"Hello Tom Canty," came a cheery voice at his shoulder. Obi-Wan turned around slowly, expecting the worst, and wasn't to disappointed by what he found.

"Siri Tachi," he said. "What have you done with your hair?"

Siri beamed at him. "Oh, I just did it up to fit my character," she said.

Siri stood there in an Edwardian style dress, her now red and curly hair pinned up.

"Beatrix Potter?" Obi-Wan guessed, as a little Peter rabbit raced across the room.

"Yep," Siri answered proudly. "My own idea. Mareya had a costume already, otherwise she probably would have volunteered as soon as I suggested it."

"You certainly look different," Obi-Wan said.

"So do you," Siri said. "I've never seen you wear something so drab, even as Tevye! So I'm assuming Basil is Prince Edward right?"

No answer was needed, so Siri continued. "Have you seen the padawans yet?"

"I'm not sure anyone has."

The padawans were all still gathered outside, discussing the balloon drop.

"Thank goodness we managed to sneak away while everyone was dressing up!" Amelia Earhart declared, playing with the end of her aviator scarf.

"Yes, Ahsoka," Jackie Cochran said. "so why are we still out here?"

"Yeah," Agreed Ilse Burnley, "It's cold!"

"If you hadn't decided to wear Ilse's golden _summer_ dress, you wouldn't be!" Perry said.

"Dinda, Tristan, would you stop it!" Emily declared. "We're here, because we need to make sure everyone knows the plan, _to the letter_!"

"We all know it Shaniel," Teddy said.

"Okay Ben, enlighten us."

"First," Ben began. "When the ending of the party is announced, we all make sure we are near an exit, or at least have a tarp close by to duck under. Then Shaniel and Zaina activate the balloon drop at the key words, 'thank you all for attending'. Then the balloons drop, and we can all come out of cover."

"And Pikkle," Zaina said, "you might want to make sure you pick a big hiding place."

Teniko roared in response.

"Alright everyone," Shaniel said. "let's go. We've been hiding long enough."

Amelia Earhart and Jackie Cochran lead the way in, followed close behind by Ilse Burnley, Emily Bryd Starr, Teddy Kent, and Perry Miller. Last came Mara and Pikkle.

"Look," Siri said, and she pointed to the barn door. "There're the padawans. Ahsoka and Barriss decided to go historical I see. And Zaina and Teniko are obviously from Redwall, and everyone else is from Emily of New Moon. I can tell."

Obi-Wan glanced over the padawans costumes.

"They did well this year, as usual," he remarked. Siri looked the other way, and snickered.

"Oh Tom," she said. "I believe Edward is looking for you."

At that moment, Basil came bouncing up. "Come along Tom," he said. "People keep guessing who I am wrong, even after I tell them. They're all like 'don't you mean King Edmund from Narnia'. Now come on, we've got to stick together now."

"I'll see you later I suppose," Obi-wan said to Siri as Basil dragged him off.

"Of course silly," she replied.

"Boo!" someone shouted behind her. Not at all startled, she turned to face...

"John boy Walton," she said. "It's not exactly in your character to sneak up on someone."

"It's quite in my character to sneak up on my sister," Tray informed her.

"Ah, but I'm not your sister," Siri replied with a grin, and she wagged her finger under his nose. "I'm Beatrix Potter."

"Then I apologize," Tray said with a smile. "You should have come as Mary Ellen though, we had to ask you-know-who and she's _nothing_ like Mary Ellen."

"Oh, you're to hard on her," Siri remarked. "Just because she's not as adventurous as us doesn't mean we must be hard on our poor sister."

"True," Tray said. "But it's still fun to tease her, sometimes."

"Oh, Tray."

The rest of the party was of course filled with laughs and fun, and dancing. Then at last Minister Tachi stepped up on the stage, dismissing the padawans who had been performing. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I had to loosen my belt hours ago," he said. The room was filled with laughter and muttered agreements. "It was wonderful to have you all here," Mr. Tachi continued. Obi-Wan's eyes were looking across the room. He caught sight of two red-heads standing next to a rope on the opposite side. He nudged Siri.

"Look over there," He whispered to her. "Your padawan and Padawan Deames are up to something." Siri looked over at them, then followed the rope up into the rafters.

"Obi-Wan," she said softly. "We need to get out now."

"What? why..."

"No time, just hurry!"

She rushed him to the nearest door and pushed outside. She only cracked the door, so she could see what happened. Just as her father said the words "and lastly, thank you all for attending..." as he said those words, a shout rang out, "Balloon drop!"

There was a raining of balloons, a thunderous splash, and Siri opened the door all the way and stuck her head in. Everyone who had been in the room and not under cover or outside was now soaked in something red. Mace Windu's uniform was absolutely ruined, and the brim of Yoda's hat was flattened by the weight of the falling liquid which had filled the balloons. Siri bent over and swiped a finger off the floor.

"Cool aid," she pronounced. "Red cherry cool aid."

"Padawans!" Windu roared.

"Happy Halloween!" came an echoing shout. Then there was a loud slamming of doors proclaiming the padawans' retreat. Siri glanced around the room. Padme was smiling good humouredly, Palpatine she caught sight of trying to sneak out before they could notice his ruined looks, and Tray. Tray was standing in the middle of the floor laughing. He caught sight of the un-sticky Siri, and waved to her, calling, "managed to avoid this mess did you? I'll have to make you pay for that." He headed for the punch bowls which had been recently refilled from above. Siri quickly darted back outside, and closed and bolted the door from the outside.

"Want to go on a gondola ride?" She asked. "There's a launch site about fifteen minutes from here."

"Sounds fun," Obi-Wan said. And the two raced off into the Halloween night, hoping to escape before Tray caught them with a punch bowl.

_The End _


End file.
